Roboface
Sping R. Crank, AKA Roboface, is an Alternate UUniversal Ojutan from Planet Nonnus. He is named after the heavy amount of machinery on his face as the result of a lab accident that left him horribly disfigured, however the problem with such a name is that it is too laughable, and even he has trouble coming up with a new name. He is a controversial figure who has always believed that robots weren't meant for having their own lives like on the robot-populated planet of Axthone, and that all robots belonged to people. He had become this way after he was a former senator for his home planet whose beliefs that robots are supposed to belong to people gained him a ton of controversy. But what landed him to villainy was when he claimed that robots were meant to be slaves, a mistake that cost him his position as a senator forever. Blaming robots, his attempts to force the issue ended up with a failed attempt to augment himself in a facility which gave him his robotic face. He later joined the Villains Act and took complete control over Axthone, establishing a dystopian dictatorship where the robot inhabitants were treated as second-class citizens to the new organic criminal inhabitants brought on by the Villains Act, and he was allowed to establish cruel laws which emphasized his point of view. It wasn't until he was defeated by the Heroes Act that this dystopia was settled, restoring all robot rights and locking Roboface up on Oranos. However, he later escaped and hid away in an abandoned war robot/war vehicle factory on the Planet Fyzogmer where hundreds upon hundreds of robotic machines and blueprints were stored in an underground vault. He has since used all these resources to establish a splinter cell where he would attempt to build another dictatorship, even if it's outside of the AUU. Though there would come times where his plans enter hyatus cause of him getting too ambitious and ending up in jail from time to time, his attempt of going after Futurasia comes to mind. History Coming soon... Abilities Roboface, despite his laughable name, is still a formidable and serious threat. His combat skill is very adequate, and his facial machinery helps in more than just serving as life support. It helps him identify weaknesses and strengths in anything he sees, helps him see in thermal and X-ray vision. He even possesses a mitochondrial vest underneath his suit that helps heal wounds and accelerate and restore stamina lost in battle. He wields a toothed katana which allows him to grapple an enemy's weapon. Living in an abandoned war factory, he has access to a ton of war machines that he wields in his campaign against robot ethics. 'Machine Collection:' VA Machines *'Xultron'- A recolored and redesigned Jetpack Commander Skelebot Starbot provided to him before finding the factory by the Villains Act, but eventually turned on him for being a bad boss. *'Crusho'- A recolored and redesigned Manbeetle Alpha Starbot provided to him before finding the factory by the Villains Act, but eventually turned on him for being a bad boss. Factory Machines *'Loadsby Squad'- An elite unit of 6 machines from factory blueprints meant to serve a bodyguards after Xultron and Crusho were lost to him. Two of them, L1 and L2, are foot soldiers who carry average weapons, another two, L3 and L4, are knights that wield shields and have rapid-fire rechargeable laser arms, and the last two, L5 and L6, are support that are distinguished for their size and the six massive cannons that they have as substitutes for arms. He continues to use this unit as his replacement as he programmed them to not be as offended as Xultron and Crusho, with mixed results as they still call him out on his anti-robot attatude. *'Crawlmury'- A named walker war machine that possesses 4 morphing legs, has a swiveling body, a vast array of weaponry including laser miniguns, a focus laser, shield generators vulnerable to electric weapons, and metal comprised of neutronium. More coming soon... Category:Villains Category:Original Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Original SAF Characters Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:The Villains of the Villains Act Category:Cyborgs Category:Enhanced Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Usurpers Category:Fanatics Category:Self-Righteous Fools Category:Defilers Category:Villains by Circumstance Category:Untrue Heroes Category:Conquestors Category:Super Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Grey Areas Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Dominators